


Biscuits and Gravy

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: I thought it about time we met the other, lesser known,  members of the Potter family. Add in some Potter Christmas fun and here it is, my last story for 2016. Happy Holidays!!





	

Weasley Potter lifted her head and cocked an ear. Aah, there were noises coming from the master and mistress' bedroom. It was a common occurrence this early in the morning, but it usually put the master in such a good mood that he cooked breakfast, and when the master cooked, for Weasley, it meant biscuits and gravy. 

She stood and stretched, eyeing her girl human, who was still fast asleep. Weasley padded out the door and past the other two bedrooms, where her boy humans slept. There rooms had been empty for many weeks now, and there had been no half eaten cauldron cakes for Weasley to sniff out and enjoy, or the smelly socks that the mistress always despaired over. However, Weasley missed them, for there was always fun times and walks to be had with them. 

She padded over to the closed doors and listened. Yes, the master and mistress were making those strange noises again. Weasley lay down, having learnt that the two could take a while. 

She was a pretty dog; her colouring thanks to her Irish Setter mother, and her size to her very eager father, a Corgi. She did miss her mother, father and assorted brothers and sisters, but as soon as she arrived at her new home, the master laughed and said, “Well, with that colour fur, the only thing we can name her is Weasley!” The mistress, who's own coat was a lighter shade than Weasley's laughed and agreed, and the children welcomed Weasley with hugs and treats. That had been two years ago now. 

Weasley heard the familiar sounds of the bed squeaking, so she got up and padded downstairs and went into the laundry where she was actually supposed to sleep at night. She curled up in the basket and waited. Soon enough, she heard the sounds of footsteps. She raised her head. 'Please let it be the master', she hoped. 

She was in luck. The master peered into the laundry, frowning when he realised the door was open. “I'm sure I shut that last night. Morning, girl, ready for a run? Ginny will be down soon.” 

'Silly master, my boy humans showed me how to open the doors last winter,' thought Weasley. James and Albus had then snuck Weasley up to their rooms, alternating the pooch each night. Weasley had been caught by the mistress after three nights, and soon learned it was best to wake and be downstairs before the master and mistress woke. 

Speaking of, the mistress came into the kitchen. Weasley ran to her, and she patted her head before coming to hug the master from behind. He was already busy pulling ingredients from the pantry. “What's for breakfast, Harry?” she asked. 

Harry spun around and hugged her. “Pancakes. I promised Lil pancakes for our last morning with just us three. They won't take long, so you should get going,” he said, pating her bottom.

“Okay, come on Weasley,” coaxed Ginny, clipping the lead to Weasley's collar. “We'll just do the short run today. Lots to do before the boys are home tonight!” Ginny's voice was full of enthusiasm, for she had missed her boys terribly. This had been Al's first year atHogwarts, and the house was much quieter with just her, Harry and Lily. 

“Sorry you won't be able to see your boyfriend today,” joked Ginny, as they set off at a leisurely pace. 

Weasley wanted to roll her eyes at her mistress. 'Please, mistress, I think I can do better than that annoying Scotty at the corner house. If only you understood dog speak, you'd blush at some of the things he says to me!' Instead, Weasley panted and gave a half bark as they crossed the bridge. 

Ten minutes and they were heading for home. She stopped to squat and wee on the gate post as the mistress did some cooling down stretches, and then they headed inside. Weasley almost drooled over the smells coming from the kitchen. 

“Here you go, girl,” said the master, placing a bowl next to Weasley's water bowl. Weasley trotted over and barked happily. Biscuits and gravy, yes! 

She barely looked up as her girl human came into the kitchen and sat at the table. “Morning,” she said. “Dad, you remembered! Thanks,” she said, as Harry slid a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of her. 

Harry smiled lovingly at his daughter as he returned to the stove. He dropped some broken pancake into Weasley's bowl, and brushed away Ginny's growl. “Harry, dogs shouldn't eat pancakes!” 

“I'm going to go and get dressed,” he said, dropping kisses on both Ginny and Lily's head. Weasley finished eating then trotted under the table and waited. Sure enough, soon Lily slipped some pancake under the table for Weasley. 

“So, lots to do today, Lil. We still have to ice the cupcakes and box them up.We'll go to the Ministry first, then WWW. Then, what do you say to lunch at the Leaky. We haven't seen Hannah in awhile,” said Ginny. 

“Sounds like a busy day,” said Lily. “Don't forget I need to see Uncle Kingsley,” she reminded her mum as she slipped some more pancake to Weasley. “I have an appointment and everything,” she said importantly. 

“Lily, stop feeding the dog pancakes, she just ate her own big breakfast. Honestly, you're as bad as your father,” sighed Ginny. 

“Did I hear you talking about Kingsley?” asked Harry, entering the kitchen while trying to tie his tie, and only making it knotted. Ginny stood and brushed his hands away, and re-did the tie. “I made the appointement for Lily myself. Kingsley's looking forward to it,” he said, nodding at his daughter. He turned back to look at his wife and caught her in the act. “Ginny!” Mum!” both Harry and Lily cried.

“What?” asked Ginny, straightening from putting the last of her pancake into Weasley's bowl. “I was full, and it's silly to waste food, right?”

Harry and Lily smirked knowingly, but Weasley thought the mistress was quite right!

“I'll see you girls later,” he said, kissing Ginny, hugging Lily and patting Weasley on the head. She accompanied him to the fireplace, where he Flooed straight through to his office. Then Weasley trotted back to the kitchen to see what else may have been left in her bowl.

XXXX

 

Lily and Ginny arrived at the Ministry at half past ten. After the usual security checks, they went to the Auror department on level two. As they headed to Harry's office, they saw him addressing the day team that were working. 

“He's just giving them his usual, end of year pep talk,” confided Nancy, Harry's personal assistant. She had been with him for years, and knew the whole family well. “He'll let me know when you can go in,” she said. 

Lily stepped forward. “Nancy, would you like to pick a cupcake? It's okay, Dad made them, Mum and I only iced them, so they're safe to eat.” 

“Lily!” cried Ginny, but she and Nancy exchanged a smile. Nancy took her time choosing but eventually selected a green iced one. 

“That's one that I did, mum iced the red ones!” cried Lily, happily. “Mum, she picked one of mine!” 

Nancy's wand buzzed. “That's your dad, you can go in there now,” she said. “I'm going to save my cupcake for my lunch, thank you, Lily, Ginny,” she said, as they left. 

Harry smiled as Ginny knocked on the door and ushered Lily in. “For the newer recruits, this is my wife and daughter who wanted to wish you all a Happy Christmas. As you can see, there is food and beverages set up in the corner. Please help yourselves,” he said. 

The men hooted good naturedly as Harry and Ginny exchanged a light peck on the lips. “All right, all right, settle down,” said Harry, grinning. 

“What you got there, little lady,” one of the Aurors said to Lily. 

She opened the box. “Cupcakes, there's one for everybody. Dad told me how many of you there are, and he made just enough. Mum and I iced them, I did green and Mum did red.”

“Harry Potter made the cupcakes?” scoffed another Auror, as they all crowded around her. 

“Yes, and he's quite good. Lucky for you, cos Mum's not as good a cook as Dad,” confided Lily. 

“Hey, they are good,” said another Auror. “Thanks, Miss Potter,” he said. 

Lily beamed. “You can call me Lily,” she said. 

“Er, sure,” said the Auror, shooting an uncertain look at his boss. 

Lily put the half empty box on the table with the other Christmas goodies. Harry always put on a Christmas feast for his team, one in the morning and one later at night, for the two different scheduled workers. Anyone who wasn't rostered to work could come in, too. 

Lily went back to her parents. “Dad, is it nearly time for my appointment with Uncle Kingsley?” she asked. 

Harry checked his watch. “Yes, I guess we should go, Lil.”

“We? Dad, I can go by myself, I'm nine, remember?” she asked, exasperated.   
Ginny handed her a small box.

“Nearly nine,” he corrected. “Besides, I need to query something with The Minister for Magic, anyway.”

“Fine, but I'm not holding your hand,” said Lily, stubbornly. 

“Fine,” mimicked Harry, and he held the door open for her. “Be back soon,” he told Ginny and the Aurors. 

They went down another flight and walked to Kingsley's office. They greeted Shari, Kingsley's personal assistant. Lily handed her a cupcake, and told her she had an appointment with Minister Shacklebolt. 

Shari stood and knocked on Kingsley's door. She then opened it slightly. “Your next appointment is here. A Miss Lily Potter, sir,” she said, being very officious for Lily's sake. 

“Excellent, send her in,” Harry and Lily heard Kingsley's deep voice say. 

Harry ushered Lily in. “Well hello, Lily. It's been awhile,” he said. 

“Since Grandma's birthday,” nodded Lily. She went around to hug him and hand him the small box. “This is for you,” she offered. 

“Has this been checked by security,” teased Kingsley, hesitating to open it. 

“Well, my dad is head of the Aurors, so I think it's okay,” grinned Lily, making Harry and Kingsley laugh.

“Wow,” said Kingsley, impressed as he peered inside. 

“We made an extra big one for you, Uncle Kingsley. Because you're the Minister of the whole wizarding world...and you're really big,” confessed Lily. 

Kingsley threw his head back and laughed; a deep booming laugh. Lily smiled and went around to sit in the chair opposite his desk. She then looked at her dad. “Dad, you can go now. It's time for my appointment,” she said. 

“Okay, Lily, but not too long, okay,” cautioned Harry. 

Kingsley winked at Harry. “I'll see you about that other matter this afternoon,” he said, gesturing at Lily, as she looked at her dad. 

“Yes, fine. Don't forget, I'm leaving early; the Hogwarts Express is due in later,” reminded Harry. 

“Ah yes, I'm sure Ginny can't wait to have the boys home,” nodded Kingsley. 

“Gin's not the only one,” assured Harry. 

“Dad!” said Lily, making shooing gestures. “Go!”

“I'm going, I'm going,” said Harry, and with a last look, he left and shut the door. 

“So, Lily,what can I do for you today?” asked Kingsley, sitting back and lacing his hands over his stomach.

“I really need your help,” confessed Lily. 

Kingsley seemed surprised. “My help? Are you sure your parents can't help you?” 

Lily shook her head. “Nope, I asked them already. I asked my teachers at school, and my grandparents, Teddy, all my aunts and uncles. Even Aunt Hermione couldn't help!” she said, as if the idea was preposterous. 

Kingsley appeared taken aback. “My goodness, if even Aunt Hermione couldn't help you, then I don't know how I can,” he said. 

“Oh, I've got it all worked out,” said Lily, confidently. “I need you to get a Portkey to Santa for me. So he can come to our house on Christmas Eve.”

Kingsley tried to hide a smile. “A Portkey, you say? For Santa?”

“Yes, please. I don't know his proper address, just the North Pole. I can pay you, too. I have saved my pocket money, and I found where James and Al hid their money,” said Lily, earnestly. She held up her small purse, full to the brim. 

“But why would Santa need a Portkey. He's Santa! He always finds a way to get in,” said Kingsley. 

“How does he get in?” asked Lily. 

“Christmas magic,” said Kingsley, immediately. “A special kind of magic that is one of the most powerful in the world.”

Lily slapped her hands on the armrest of her chair in annoyance. “That's what everyone tells me, but they don't tell me how. How can he come through the chimney, when Dad seals the Floo at night? How can he come through the door, when Dad has the best wards in the whole world? Uncle Bill said our house is better protected than even the Queen of England in her big castle.”

“I'm sure your dad would understand and re-do the wards for one night, just for Santa. You know he only worries about your safety,” said Kingsley.

Lily nodded. “I know, and that's why I don't want him to worry about the wards on Chrismas Eve. There has to be another way, and that's when I thought about a Portkey! Otherwise, how will Santa be able to deliver mine, Al's and Jamie's presents?” she wailed.

“Now, now, don't be upset, Lily. I tell you what I'll do. I'll have a word with the International department of Transport, see what they say. And if I have to, I'll speak to Santa myself.”

Lily's eyes grew wide. “You...you speak...to Santa?” she gasped. 

“Only on very important occasions,” said Kingsley, firmly. “He's a very busy man, especially this time of year.” 

“I know,” agreed Lily. She hesitated. “Uncle Kingsley, if you do talk to Santa, and if he's not too busy, could you also ask him if he received my letter. I wrote it just after Halloween,” she said. 

“Is that your Christmas wish list?” asked Kingsley. 

Lily nodded. “I really wished for something on my birthday in February, but I didn't get it. So I thought I'd ask Santa for it, as I'm nearly a year older now.”

“I see. Well, if he's in a good mood, I can ask him. Of course, anything he tells me will be confidential, you understand,” warned Kingsley. 

“Oh thank you, thank you, Uncle Kingsley,” said Lily, jumping off her chair and coming around to hug him. “I knew you could help me!”

Kingsley hugged the little girl. “I'll do my very best for you, Lily, I promise.” 

“Shall I leave you my purse?” she asked. 

Kingsley shook his head. “No, this one's on me,” he said gently. “Now, we should get you back to your parents.” 

Kingsley and Lily went out of his office. “Shari, I'll be escorting Miss Potter to the Auror department. If my next apppointement arrives, please apologise and tell them I'll be with them soon,” he said. 

“Yes, Minister. Bye, Lily,” called Shari. 

“Bye Shari, I hope you like your cupcake,” called Lily. 

Kingsley took Lily's hand and escorted her to Harry's office. Nancy waved them both through, and Harry and Ginny quickly jumped apart as they opened the door. 

“Oh, Lil, there you are,” said Ginny. 

“Everything all right?” asked Harry, looking between Lily and Kingsley. 

“Everything's going to be fine, Dad. I knew Uncle Kingsley could help me. James and Al will be really impressed with me,” she said happily. 

“Well, Lily, we need to be off. Kingsley, you know you're always welcome at the Burrow for Christmas,” said Ginny, hugging him. She kissed Harry goodbye. 

“Thanks, Ginny. It's hard to resist Molly's cooking,” he laughed. “Right, best get back to it, then,” he said. 

“Bye, Uncle Kingsley, thank you,” said Lily, as she and Ginny waved goodbye to the Aurors.

Kingsley and Harry watched them go. “Come see me about two o'çlock, Harry. I've got quite a story to tell you.”

XXXX

Weasley pricked up her ears, and growled softly. There was something different in the house tonight. She looked up to her girl human, but she was still asleep. 

Weasley stiffened. There was somebody in the house, her house! She got up to go and investigate, when she remembered her girl human's words from earlier tonight, after she had combed her. 

“You need to look pretty tonight, Weasley. Santa is coming, and if we've been good, he'll bring us presents. Oh, I do hope he can get through. Now, if you hear him, you mustn't growl or attack him. Santa is good. But you must wake me, I need to talk to him. Wake, me Weasley, please,” she implored. 

Weasley sniffed the air. There was only a slight sense of danger, and she would not let anyone hurt her girl human. So she went to bed and licked her girl human's hand, then barked softly. She saw her girl human twitch, so she licked her hand again, and barked softly once more. 

“Weasley? What is it, girl?” asked Lily, slowly coming awake. 

Weasley whined and trotted over to the door, stopping to look back to see if the girl human was following. 

“Oh, is it Santa,” whispered Lily, excitedly. 

“Woof! ( which translated means, are you expecting any one else tonight?) Weasley stood waiting at the door, as her girl human got out of bed and put her dressing gown on. 

Weasley trotted down the hall, stopping as she smelt day old pumpkin pasty under older boy human's bed. 'I'll have to come back for that', she thought. She waited at the head of the stairs for her girl human. 

Lily crept down the stairs, half excited but half scared too. She debated about waking her brothers, but decided not to. She was glad she had Weasley by her side. As they got to the bottom stair, Lily hesitated, then walked into the lounge. 

“Oh! Santa, you made it!” she gasped. 

Santa stopped filling James sack, and stood up, his back to her. He slowly began to turn towards Lily, and she hoped he wasn't mad at her for discovering him.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” she half whispered. “For coming,” she clarified. 

“Lily Potter,” said Santa, and he opened his arms for a hug. 

Lily ran into them and hugged him tight. “Oh, you hug like Daddy,” she said. 

Santa/Harry chuckled. “That's very high praise, indeed. Now come, sit, we need to talk.” He sat on the lounge and pattted the seat next to him. Weasley, sensing no trouble, lay at her master's feet. Santa/Harry leaned down and fondled her ears, and the part in between. Heaven!

“Your Minister for Magic Flooed over for some egg nog and Christmas biscuits to discuss your problem, Lily. He ate so many, Mrs Claus had to bake some more,” started Harry, enjoying the charade. 

Lily giggled. “I think Uncle Kingsley has a sweet tooth, he likes my dad's cupcakes too,” she said, completely at ease. 

“Hmm, I think I need to send an owl to the Tooth Fairy about him,” said Santa/Harry, thoughtfully. He then turned his attention to Lily. “Did you really think your parents wouldn't find a way to let me through tonight?” he asked, gently. 

Lily shrugged. “My dad is really protective of us. I know it's because he loves us, and wants us to be safe.” 

Santa/Harry nodded. “You and your brothers are the most important thing in the world to your parents,” he said. 

“I know,” said Lily. “So, how did you get in, Santa?” she asked. 

Santa/Harry pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small figurine of a lynx. “He organised a secret Portkey for me,” he said. “Must give it back to him, too.” 

“That's his Patronus,” said Lily. She hesitated. “Did, er, did Uncle Kingsley mention anything else, Santa? Like, maybe, my letter to you?” she asked, almost timidly. 

“Ah, yes, your letter. I did receive it, very nice penmanship, by the way,” praised Santa/Harry. He remembered how much care she'd taken writing it, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth, just like Ginny's did when she was writing her articles. 

“I borrowed my dad's best quill,” said Lily, proudly. 

“Yes, well, about your letter. You see, I sent you a reply, explaining to you why I couldn't bring you what you asked for this year,” he said, gently. 

“Oh...I see,” said Lily, her heart sinking. 

“I'm sure you'd take good care of a kitten, because I've seen the way you look after Weasley. But I always need the parent's permission to bring a new pet into the house, it's a rule I have. Unfortunately, I think your dad's wards stopped my letter from getting through, so until I know it's okay with your parents, I can't bring you a kitten this year. I'm sorry,” he said. 

“It's okay, I understand,” said Lily. Santa/Harry watched as she went to the dining table and returned with a cupcake and a glass of milk. “These are for you, Santa. I'm sure I'll love the presents you brought me,” she said, bravely. 

“You're being a very brave girl, when I can see how upset you are,” said Santa/Harry. 

Lily smiled a watery smile. “Next year, I'll get mum and dad to write a letter too, saying I can have a kitten. After all, I'll be ten by then,” she said. 

“Nearly ten,” reminded Santa/Harry. He ate a cupcake and quickly took a gulp of milk. 

“Sorry, Mum made it,” shrugged Lily. 

“It's fine, delicious, really,” lied Santa/Harry, dropping the rest of it on the floor for Weasley. She sniffed it without much enthusiasm, then gobbled it up anyway. 

“Santa, do you bring presents to the Queen?” asked Lily, curiously. 

“She's my first stop when I get to London,” nodded Santa/Harry. 

“Because she's always good, right?” asked Lily. 

Santa/Harry nodded. “Well, I best be getting back to it. I've got a lot more stockings to fill tonight,” he said. 

Lily eyed hers, James and Al's stockings. She was sure she saw a Nimbus Triple Zero in James' stocking, and knew he'd be thrilled. 

“Thank you Santa, for mine and my brother's presents. I'll write you a really long letter, letting you know how they liked them,” said Lily, standing. 

“Thank you, Lily,” said Santa/Harry. “Now, off to bed with you. You too, Weasley,” he said, pointing to the laundry. 

“Oh she sleeps with me, Santa,” said Lily. 

“Is that right?” asked Santa/Harry, looking down. Weasley decided it was a good time to do her puppy dog eyes. 

“Come on, Weasley. Bye Santa. Say hello to Mrs Claus,” she said, yawning.

Weasley slinked to her side, stopping to look back at her master. He nodded to her – 'Go with her, girl,” – and she followed her girl human up the stairs.

Weasley lay in her usual spot in the corner of her girl human's room. But when she heard sniffling, she jumped on the bed to nuzzle her. And with her arm around Weasley, Lily cried herself to sleep. 

XXXX

“Lil, come on, wake up! It's Christmas, and you're missing it!” James excited voice faded as he ran down the stairs. She heard a whoop and assumed he'd found his new broom. 

Lily looked around for Weasley, but she must have gone downstairs with the family earlier. Lily reached for her dressing gown that had fallen to the floor and put it on before heading downstairs. 

She was nearly at the bottom when she heard her mum's voice. “James, are you sure you woke Lily? Where is she?” 

“I'll go find her Mum,” said Albus. 

“It's okay, I'm here,” said Lily, entering the lounge. “Wow, Jamie, a new broom!”

“I know, right! Come on, Lil, open your stocking!” he said excitedly.

“Merry Christmas, Lil,” grinned Albus, already reading one of his new books, a biography on Albus Dumbledore. 

“Actually, Lily, before you begin to open your presents, your mum and I need to talk to you,” said Harry, patting the seat next to him, just as he had done very late the night before. 

“Is everything all right, Dad?” asked Lily. 

“We had a visit very early this morning, Lily,” said Ginny gently. 

Lily looked worried. “Was it grandma, or grandpa? Are they okay?” she asked, worriedly. 

Weasley raised her head and looked around. Danger! She sensed danger! She growled softly. 

“No, Lil, it was Santa,” said Harry. 

“Santa?” chorused the three Potter children, in amazement. 

Harry nodded. “It seems my wards stopped a letter from Santa getting through. He replied to Lily's wish list, you see, only, we didn't receive it.” 

“It's okay, Dad. Santa explained all that to me, and I told him next year I'd add a letter with mine from you, saying it's okay,” said Lily. 

“When did you speak to Santa?” asked James, looking at Lily amnd forgetting for the moment that he knew the truth about Santa.

“Okay for what?” asked Albus, looking a bit lost. 

“Lily asked Santa for a kitten, but Santa doesn't bring new pets to any house without asking the parents first,” explained Ginny to her sons. 

“So why did he visit you this morning?” asked James. 

“He came back to ask if it was okay to give Lily a special present...and we said yes,” said Ginny. 

Harry grabbed a large box from under the tree. It had airholes punched into it. Weasley stood on her hind legs and sniffed it, still growling softly. 'Here, the danger is here!' “Open it quickly,” Harry said, handing it to Lily. He hushed Weasley.

Lily lifted the lid off the box and peered inside. “Oh!” she gasped. 

James and Albus came over to look inside too. “Oh, she's so cute,” they said. 

Weasley growled and barked. 'Danger! Intruder alert.'

James pushed Weasley away. “Quiet, Weasley,” he ordered, and the whole family gathered around Lily as she took the kitten out of the box. 

And in that moment, Weasley knew. There was a new bitch in town. 

XXXX

The kitten, black with big green eyes and a big red bow tied around it's neck, looked up at the human faces. 'Mew,” she said, and the family all went, “Aw.”

Lily lifted her up and cuddled her. “I love her! Mum, Dad, thank you for letting Santa bring me her. I promise to look after her, and feed her and brush her all the time,” she gushed. 

“Pretty sure I heard that when we got Weasley,” said Ginny, dryly. Weasley barked in agreement. 

“What are you going to call her, Lily?” asked Harry, happy to see the light back in his daughter's eyes. “We can show her to Hagrid tomorrow when he comes over for Boxing day.”

“That's it! I'll name her after Hagrid. No-one loves animals as much as he does,” said Lily. 

“So, her name is Hagrid?” asked James, confused. 

“No, it's Ruby. Ruby Potter,” announced Lily. 

“I love it, Lily, and so will Hagrid,” said Harry. 

Little Ruby stood and stretched. Her eyes met Weasley's, and she mewed pitifully. Love me, she begged. Weasley wasn't fooled. She barked, then growled. This intruder needed to know her place. 

“Weasley, come,” said the master, and Weasley came to his side. “Lily, you need to let Weasley sniff Ruby, and let them spend time together. That way they'll get used to each other,” he explained. 

“Just like we did with James and Al,” teased Ginny, and the family started laughing. 

Lily carefully held Ruby close to Weasley, and the dog sniffed carefully. The kitten stretched its paws out, and its still-softened claws grazed Weasley's snout. The dog barked and backed away, then came back, barking louder. 

“Hush, Weasley. Lily, bring the kitten into the kitchen for some milk. I think it's time for breakfast,” announced Ginny. “I'm cooking!”

Weasley flopped on the floor in despair. This day was getting worse every minute!

XXXX

Christmas and the New Year came and went. Before Weasley knew it, her boy humans were packing their bags, and on this particular morning, Weasley was put outside while her family got into the loud human mover and left. Glancing up, she could see the Intruder, as Weasley referred to her, curled up on the window seat of her girl human's room. 

A while later, the human mover returned, but only brought the mistress and her girl human back. Weasley bounded over to greet them, and gladly followed them into the warmth of the house. 

The girl human ran upstairs to check on Ruby. Weasley watched warily, as her mistress made a cup of tea, then sat at the table. Weasley trotted slowly over and lay her head in her mistress' lap. “Oh Weasley,” she cried, and tears dripped down her snout. “I miss them already.” Her hands fondled Weasley's soft fur. 

Her mistress dried her tears as her girl human came in, carrying the Intruder. With the attention now diverted as a bowl of milk was poured for the Intruder, Weasley went into the lounge, and lay in front of the fire. All this emotion had made her sleepy.

But wait, what was this? Weasley tensed as she sensed something foreign climbing atop her, then sinking her still-softened claws into Weasley's thick fur.

The kitten walked around Weasley's spine, searching for the best place to sleep. Not finding anything to her liking, she crawled into Weasley's side. With the warmth of the fire in front of her, and the warmth of the dog behind her, the kitten fell asleep. 

Weasley just didn't know what to do. It was so rude, the way the Intruder had just plonked herself down, taking the warmth from the fire. On the other hand, looking down at her, Weasley felt strangely protective. Oh well, they were just napping. Still, she wouldn't let her guard down. She put her head between her paws and tried to sleep with one eye open, just in case. 

“Mum, come see, they're friends,” screamed Lily, who had just come into the lounge. 

Weasley raised her head to ensure her mistress and girl human were in no harm, then lowered her head. The kitten mewed, annoyed at being disturbed. Weasley licked her in consolation, as they both settled back down. 

From that day on, the two were friends, mostly. The kitten now slept in Lily's room, and Weasley lay out in the hall, on guard, protecting her family. 

There were still days when she was jealous of the attention the kitten got, and days when she taunted the kitten herself. After all, kittens didn't go for walks, or get to eat biscuits and gravy. Kittens didn't get to go to the Burrow. Weasley loved the Burrow, it had the best smells there. Heaven! 

Time went on. Of course they got used to each other, and when the house was empty, they were company for one another. But Weasley never minded watching Ruby – a kitten no more – get told off for scratching the corner of the lounge with her newly sharpened claws. Or when Ruby shredded Lily's homework, and was banished to the laundry for the night. Yes, Weasley got a secret delight in Ruby being scolded, and made sure her master and mistress knew how clever and loyal she was. 

All too soon, the girl human left with the others in the people mover, and this time, she didn't return with the mistress. Weasley and Ruby were glad the New Intruder ( a Snowy Owl who looked down on them haughtily) had also gone, but they missed their girl human. As was usual, Weasley snuggled up to the mistress to console her, as she wept over her empty nest. 

Life moved on, and for a time, the master and mistress made the most of the empty house. One time Ruby ran upstairs to hide, what with the noises the two were making. Weasley watched on interestedly, as they rubbed snouts and other body parts together. Humans really were funny sometimes. 

With more time on their hands, Weasley and Ruby were spoiled more by their master and mistress. Ruby had found a nice niche in Harry's office, and when he was in there working, usually writing a report, he found it helpful to speak aloud his thoughts to the cat. Ruby simply gazed at him, wondering what all the jibber jabber was about, and why he was keeping her awake. 

Weasley got in a good run with the mistress most days now. The annoying Scotty still made silly comments, but there was a new dog in town, a Golden Retriever. Weasley raised her tail everytime she ran past, just to let him know she was keen. 

And when they went home, most days now, the master cooked breakfast. Which of course, meant biscuits and gravy!

Heaven!

A/N To my regular readers, your support, as always, has been amazing and much appreciated. To my new readers, welcome to my Hinny world. I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas, wherever you are in the world. Be happy, be safe and I can't wait to welcome you back with more stories next year. xx


End file.
